Just Believe
by SWJaggy
Summary: See what happens when Isabel comes to terms with her true feelings on love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Isabel: I'm Isabel Evans. This is my first journal entry so forgive me. Liz has gotten me into it even though I think it is so over rated but when you're on the road, there's not much else to do. Where to begin, I guess I can start from the beginning. We left Roswell five months ago and things have never been the same, especially in my case.  
  
Wolf Point, Montana  
  
The group is staying at the Blazing Wolves motel. Isabel and Kyle are sharing a room. Liz and Maria are there with them. Max and Michael are out getting some food for the group. There's a knock on the door. Isabel answers it.  
  
Mailman: I'm looking for someone named Lonnie.  
  
Isabel: That's me.  
  
Mailman: Telegram. Sign here please. Isabel does so. Thank you.  
  
Isabel: Thank you.  
  
Liz: Who was that?  
  
Isabel: Mailman. It's from Jesse. Isabel reads the letter to herself. Dear Isabel, I figured I'd write to you since I was afraid any phone I used would be tapped. I wish I could tell you this in person but at the same time this seems easier. What I am trying to tell you is that I have filed for divorce. Now, it wasn't a decision I came to lightly but one that took plenty of consideration. I know you wanted me to get on with my life and I said I'd wait but now I've thought its time to let you go. You see, I've met someone. I know you and she would get along. Her name is Inez Salvador. You don't need to sign any divorce papers or anything. As a lawyer I managed to get around that for your protection. I hope that things are going well for you and every night I pray that you are safe. I hope that you and I can still be friends and just know that no matter what happens, I will always love you in a way that I can't begin to explain. You helped me open my eyes to something that is beyond anything I've ever seen or ever felt before. You have my address so I hope to hear from you soon. Love Always, Jesse. Isabel folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. She sets it on the dresser then leaves the room.  
  
Maria: Isabel? Kyle goes after Isabel.  
  
Kyle: Hey, you okay?  
  
Isabel: Jesse filed for divorce.  
  
Kyle: I'm sorry.  
  
Isabel: I'm not.  
  
Kyle: You're not?  
  
Isabel: No. For some reason I had a feeling that Jesse was going to file for divorce eventually. The only thing that surprised me was how late he did it.  
  
Kyle: Late? Don't you mean early?  
  
Isabel: No I mean late. He had every opportunity to get a divorce right when we left Roswell but he didn't. I just always thought he would do it sooner rather than later that's all.  
  
Kyle: So why did he file anyway?  
  
Isabel: He met someone. He didn't say much just that her name was Inez Salvador.  
  
Kyle: Are you happy for him?  
  
Isabel: Yea, I am.  
  
Kyle: Good. So what do you say we go back to the hotel? I'm sure Max and Michael are back with the food.  
  
Isabel: Okay. Hey Kyle, thanks.  
  
Kyle: What are friends for? Kyle and Isabel smile at each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Isabel & Kyle's hotel room  
  
Max and Michael have arrived with food. Kyle and Isabel walk into the room.  
  
Maria: Isabel are you okay? You left here kind of abruptly.  
  
Isabel: I'm fine.  
  
Michael: Hey Iz, hope you're hungry. We've got fresh stake, that's actual meat, mashed potatoes, corn, your everyday western meal.  
  
Isabel: Great, starved. Everyone sits down to eat and Michael pulls out the Tabasco sauce.  
  
Max: So Iz, what does Jesse have to say?  
  
Isabel: Not much, just that he wanted a divorce.  
  
Maria: Wait, what?  
  
Isabel: Its no big deal. I had a feeling he would eventually.  
  
Liz: What made him decide to call it off?  
  
Isabel: He met someone.  
  
Michael: And that doesn't bother you?  
  
Isabel: No.  
  
Maria: Girl, what is up with you? The guy decides to get a divorce and you feel nothing?  
  
Isabel: Would you stop? It's no big deal. In all honesty I'm kind of glad he called it off because if he hadn't I would've found a way to call it off. Okay, so enough about me. What's on the agenda for the next part of the trip?  
  
Max: Well our plans have changed now.  
  
Kyle: Why's that?  
  
Max: Well we had planned to go to Boston for Isabel's sake, but now...  
  
Isabel: Wait a second. You were wanted to do a sixteen hundred mile trip just for me?  
  
Max: Yea. I just want you to be happy Isabel.  
  
Isabel: And I will be. I just have to find the right man first. Jesse wasn't the right man.  
  
Max: But Alex was, wasn't he? Isabel says nothing but gets up and heads towards the door.  
  
Michael: Where are you going?  
  
Isabel: I just need to be alone for a while. Isabel takes a walk by the stream that is behind the hotel. She sits under a tree. A figure comes towards her and sits next to Isabel. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Alex: Hey, you okay?  
  
Isabel: Alex! Isabel and Alex hug. Oh my God, I've missed you so much.  
  
Alex: I know. Why do you think I've come back? Isabel smiles. So, are you okay?  
  
Isabel: Not really Alex. I feel lost. In a way I wish Jesse hadn't filed for divorce because now I'm alone, again.  
  
Alex: No you're not. You have amazing people with you Isabel and you know that.  
  
Isabel: I know but I don't have you. I need you Alex. I need you so much.  
  
Alex: I know. Have faith Isabel. When your time comes you and I will be together again. In the mean time, cherish what you have. Alex stands up. Isabel follows and starts to cry.  
  
Isabel: Please don't go.  
  
Alex: I have too. They only allow me a certain amount of time down here.  
  
Isabel: I can't loose you.  
  
Alex: And you won't loose me. I'm in your thoughts, in your dreams, in your heart, and always right beside you. I'll never leave you. I promise. I love you Isabel.  
  
Isabel: I love you too Alex. Alex kisses Isabel on the forehead. Alex disappears and Isabel begins to cry. Its night and everyone is sound asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Michael and Maria's hotel room  
  
Michael is sound asleep but is having a familiar dream. In his dream he is standing on a cliff just like before. He sees Isabel down below him. She looks up at him then turns away. A man walks up to Isabel. It's Kyle. Kyle leans in to kiss Isabel but before he can, Michael comes down from the cliff and kisses Isabel. Michael and Isabel both wake up gasping. Maria wakes up at the sound of Michael's gasp. Michael is in a sweat.  
  
Maria: Michael? Michael, what is it? What's wrong?  
  
Michael: Nothing. It was nothing. I'm fine.  
  
Isabel and Kyle's hotel room  
  
Isabel has turned on one of the lamps. She too is sweating.  
  
Kyle: Isabel, you okay?  
  
Isabel: I'm fine.  
  
Kyle: You don't look fine. Here, let me get you some water. Kyle goes to the sink and fills a cup. Here you go.  
  
Isabel: Thanks.  
  
Kyle: Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Isabel: Yea strange dream that's all.  
  
Kyle: Want to talk about it?  
  
Isabel: Not really.  
  
Kyle: Okay, well I'm here if you need me. You know that right?  
  
Isabel: I do now. Kyle gives Isabel a strange look.  
  
Kyle: Did something happen between us in that dream of yours?  
  
Isabel: Kyle.  
  
Kyle: Right, sorry. Kyle gets in his bed. So will you be okay tonight? Because if you want, you can...  
  
Isabel: I'll be fine Kyle but thanks for the offer.  
  
Kyle: Okay well then good night Isabel. Kyle turns off the lamp.  
  
Isabel: Night Kyle. As soon as Isabel closes her eyes the dream returns. Kyle is sitting on a rock, far away from Michael and Isabel. Michael and Isabel are having a conversation.  
  
Michael: You know why I'm here don't you?  
  
Isabel: To stop me from making a mistake.  
  
Michael: You can't trust him Isabel. The only reason Kyle is with us is because of Max but the thing I want to know is why Kyle is here right now.  
  
Isabel: I wish I knew the answer to that Michael.  
  
Michael: Do you love him?  
  
Isabel: I don't know. Do you love Maria? Because if you didn't, you wouldn't be here right now.  
  
Michael: I guess if you loved Kyle, neither would you.  
  
Isabel: So where does that leave us?  
  
Michael: The only place we can go I guess. Michael moves closer to Isabel and kisses her. No more moving backwards Isabel. It's time to move forward and embrace our future.  
  
Isabel: But it's a planned future Michael.  
  
Michael: Maybe so but that still doesn't change the way I feel about you.  
  
Isabel: And how do you feel?  
  
Michael: I feel like every time I'm with you I can be myself. I can open up to you about anything and you always understand. You've always stood by my side and rarely question my motives when everyone else thinks that I screw up. I feel as if my life isn't as bad as it seems. When I'm with you I feel like I can fly Isabel. You make me feel something that I could never in a million years feel with Maria. I love you Isabel. Isabel says nothing. Feel free to say something. Isabel says nothing and the dream ends. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It's the morning and Isabel is out by the lake.  
  
Isabel: Alex. Alex. Alex, please I know you can hear me. I need to talk to you. Alex appears from behind a tree and Isabel turns around. Finally. Where were you?  
  
Alex: Sorry, I was busy.  
  
Isabel: You were busy?  
  
Alex: Yes. As a dead guy I have responsibilities. Isabel tries not to laugh. Hey, it's not funny. I'm still human, just without the anatomy. That and I'm invisible to everyone else. You said you wanted to talk about something.  
  
Isabel: Yea. You knew didn't you?  
  
Alex: Knew what?  
  
Isabel: That Kyle Valenti had feelings for me.  
  
Alex: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Isabel: Come on Alex, yesterday you told me to cherish what I have. You were talking about Kyle and Michael weren't you? Alex says nothing. Why couldn't you tell me?  
  
Alex: I was sworn to secrecy.  
  
Isabel: By who? The man upstairs?  
  
Alex: Not exactly. I was told by a higher rank of angels.  
  
Isabel: So what am I supposed to do?  
  
Alex: Just go with the flow.  
  
Isabel: Go with the flow? That's all you have to say?  
  
Alex: If you're looking for advice you're not going to get it. Isabel comes closer to Alex.  
  
Isabel: Not even if I beg?  
  
Alex: Nope. Isabel the only advice I can give you is to just follow your heart. You know it has never failed you before. The dreams maybe a vision of what is meant to be but you know what you have to do. Trust your instincts and just believe. Alex kisses Isabel. It's time for me to go. I love you Isabel. Isabel: I love you too Alex. Alex disappears. Max comes up to Isabel.  
  
Max: Hey, you ready to go?  
  
Isabel: Yea. So where's our next stop?  
  
Max: Kettle Falls, Washington. It's a six hundred mile trip but it shouldn't take us long to get there. Iz nods. You okay? You seem a little off.  
  
Isabel: I'm fine Max. I've just had a lot on my mind right now. Its nothing I want to talk about though.  
  
Max: Okay, well in that case I won't force the issue. Come on, let's go. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Kettle Falls, Washington  
  
Mountain View Campground  
  
Maria: Max, a campground? You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Max: It was cheaper than a motel.  
  
Maria: Yea but, bugs and sleeping on the ground?  
  
Michael: Maria, deal with it.  
  
Maria: What's your problem spaceboy?  
  
Michael: Nothing.  
  
Isabel: I'm going for a walk.  
  
Michael: Mind if I come with you?  
  
Isabel: Yes, I do. Isabel leaves and goes to a lake that is a few blocks away from their campsite.  
  
Max: Did something happen between you two that I should know about?  
  
Michael: Not now Maxwell. Michael goes after Isabel. Liz looks at Maria, who looks back. Maria has a concerned look on her face. Isabel. Isabel. Isabel, come on would you just talk to me? Isabel turns to face Michael.  
  
Isabel: I have nothing to say to you.  
  
Michael: Well don't you think we should talk about this?  
  
Isabel: There's nothing to talk about Michael. They were dreams, nothing more.  
  
Michael: They were more than that. I meant what I said in those dreams. I do love you Isabel.  
  
Isabel: Enough Michael! I don't want to talk about this.  
  
Michael: Well we have to.  
  
Isabel: No, we don't. Kyle comes up to them.  
  
Kyle: Is everything okay? Isabel walks towards Kyle.  
  
Isabel: Can we go somewhere?  
  
Kyle: Sure, where?  
  
Isabel: Anywhere but here. Isabel walks off. Kyle turns to look at Michael, who stares back with an angry look on his face. Kyle walks off.  
  
Starbucks Coffee House  
  
Kyle and Isabel are drinking coffee and talking.  
  
Kyle: So, do you want to tell me what's going on?  
  
Isabel: Its complicated.  
  
Kyle: Well you know, the longer you keep your emotions up inside, the longer they can tear you apart.  
  
Isabel: Okay but you're not going to like it.  
  
Kyle: Try me.  
  
Isabel: All right but first there's something that I need to know. What do you think of me Kyle? I mean really think of me.  
  
Kyle: Oh, wow! Um, wow. Okay, um, okay well if I'm being truthful here then I'd have to say that I love the color of your eyes, I love your smile, I love how you're always so confident about everything and since I'm being truthful then I also have to say that I love you.  
  
Isabel: Really?  
  
Kyle: Yes, really. Isabel, what's this all about?  
  
Isabel: Well I guess I do owe you an explanation don't I? Kyle nods. Remember that night in Wolf Point when I woke up in a sweat? Well I had a strange dream. It was a dream I was familiar with since I had, had it about three years ago but this time instead of Alex being there, it was you.  
  
Kyle: So are you saying you have feelings for me too?  
  
Isabel: I don't know what I'm saying.  
  
Kyle: Well just so you know, I don't want to rush you into anything, just whenever you're ready. Kyle takes Isabel's hand in his.  
  
Isabel: Thanks Kyle. Isabel smiles, as does Kyle. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
That night everyone is asleep except for Isabel. Isabel is sitting on a chair and has a campfire going. She is looking up at the stars and starts whispering.  
  
Isabel: What are you trying to tell me hu? That I'm destined to be with Michael? He says he loves me but how do I know he's not just saying that so he can full fill his part of the destiny. Mom, please help me. They're just dreams, they don't mean anything. Why does this have to be so confusing?  
  
Kyle: Because you're in love with him too. Isabel turns around and sees Kyle.  
  
Isabel: What?  
  
Kyle: You're in love with Michael. Kyle sits on a chair next to Isabel. It's okay. What I just need to know is why you never told me the rest of the story?  
  
Isabel: I wanted to but I was afraid that if I did you would get upset since I practically forced you tell me how you really felt about me.  
  
Kyle: You still should've been honest with me.  
  
Isabel: I know. The truth is Kyle I don't know what I feel, for you or for Michael. I'm lost.  
  
Kyle: Well the only way you're going to find out the truth on how you really feel is if you go back to sleep and hope the dreams return. Isabel stands up and stares off into the darkness.  
  
Isabel: I'm scared Kyle. I'm afraid that if the dreams return then my life will change.  
  
Kyle: Maybe it will change for the better.  
  
Isabel: I don't know. The last time this happened, I woke up with a scare that I was pregnant. That was over three years ago and I still can't forget the dreams or how I felt.  
  
Kyle: Can I tell you what I think? Isabel nods. I think that since you're so afraid to admit your feelings on the outside, maybe the dreams are a way of expressing your feelings by using your subconscious so no one can find out about how you truly feel. Now, I don't know if this is relevant or not but in a lot of my dreams it's usually my heart that does the talking and not my head. Isabel turns and looks at Kyle.  
  
Isabel: I don't know.  
  
Kyle: Just try. You owe it to yourself to find out the truth. Isabel looks at Kyle and then goes in her tent. Kyle puts out the fire then goes into his tent. Isabel has fallen asleep and within seconds the dream is back. She and Michael are having another conversation.  
  
Michael: You never answered my question.  
  
Isabel: You never asked.  
  
Michael: Well I'm asking now. Do you love me?  
  
Isabel: Yes Michael. I do love you.  
  
Michael: I was hoping you did. Michael and Isabel kiss. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Isabel has woken up at dawn and goes to the lake. Alex is there waiting.  
  
Isabel: Hey.  
  
Alex: Hey you. So, I take it you had a good sleep last night.  
  
Isabel: I did, for once.  
  
Alex: Well I'm glad. You see, all you had to do was just believe.  
  
Isabel: And you were right, it worked. I don't know why I was so scared.  
  
Alex: I do. You were so afraid to face your emotions and reality that your fear starting clouding your judgment to see what was really there, which is never a good thing because your fear can paralyze you from doing things that need to get done and from doing things that you know you want to do. Alex sees Michael. Well I think its time for me to go, your true love awaits. I love you Isabel.  
  
Isabel: I love you too Alex. Alex disappears. Michael walks towards Isabel and Isabel turns to face him.  
  
Michael: So...  
  
Isabel: So...  
  
Michael: I guess you and I have been avoiding each other.  
  
Isabel: It would seem that way.  
  
Michael: Look, Isabel...  
  
Isabel: Michael wait. I want to go first this time if that's okay? The past three years and even now, I have always been afraid to admit the truth about how I felt. Long before we even started having the dreams, I really did feel something more for you. I was just too afraid to admit it and too afraid to give into my heart. I guess because with everything that has happened in our lives, I was afraid that if I gave into my heart, that I was just setting myself up to get hurt. I'm tired of hiding behind my fear Michael. I do love you and I want to be with you.  
  
Michael: I was wondering when you would come around. Michael and Isabel smile and then kiss passionately.  
  
Isabel: So what now?  
  
Michael: Now I think we can officially tell everyone what's been going on between us.  
  
Isabel: What about Maria?  
  
Michael: Don't worry about that. I broke up with her that night in Wolf Point.  
  
Isabel: But I thought you two were still together.  
  
Michael: It was an act. I wanted to tell you but you were so frustrated with everything.  
  
Isabel: So you did that for me?  
  
Michael: Baby, I'd do anything for you. Isabel smiles, as does Michael. Come on; let's go break the good news to everyone. I'm sure they're all up by now.  
  
Isabel Voiceover: Well there you have it. My tiny, twisted, love triangle. Its just like Alex said, all you have to do is just believe and hope things turn out for the best and luckily for me they did. I finally stopped hiding behind my fear and faced the feelings I have had for Michael for such a long time. Everyone is happy for us, including Kyle and Maria. And the strange part about this is that for once in my life, I'm happy too. 


	9. Bonus Chapter

Bonus  
  
It's a month later and Isabel has written a letter to Jesse. Jesse read the  
letter to himself.  
Dear Jesse,  
I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get back to you but thinks have been a  
little hectic lately. I'm happy to hear things are going well for you. I  
wish you the best with Ines and I'm sure the two of you will be happy  
together. As for me, things couldn't be more perfect. You see I too met  
someone. I'm sure you've heard of him. He goes by the name of Michael  
Guerin. Anyways, Michael and I officially tied the knot four weeks ago and  
are now expecting our first child in four weeks. I wish I could tell you  
where we are going next but unfortunately I can't. Please do me a favor.  
After you're finished reading this, I'd like you to burn it for safety  
purposes. Now its time for me to go since there won't be another post  
office for many miles.  
All my love,  
Isabel 


End file.
